realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dust-stuffed creature
Dust-stuffed creatures are the result of prolonged captivity and torture by the Lords of Dust and other fiends that roam the wilds of Eberron. By taking would-be heroes or adversaries, these powerful fiends mystically remove all of the internal anatomy of the creature, replacing it with sand that moves of its own accord. The result is an obedient servant that looks, sounds and moves exactly like the original, but serves their new fiendish masters with absolute loyalty. Creating a Dust-Stuffed Creature "Dust-Stuffed" is an acquired template that can be applied to any living, corporeal creature (referred to hereafter as the base creature). A dust-stuffed creature uses all of the base creature's statistics and abilities except as noted here. CR: Same as base creature +1 Size and Type: The dust-stuffed creature retains its size category, but it's type is changed to construct and it gains the living construct subtype. Do not recalculate base attack bonus, saves, feats or skill ranks. AC: Same as base creature, with the increased Dexterity. Hit Dice: Same as base creature. Defensive Abilities: Same as base creature, except that the dust-stuffed creature gains DR 15 / bludgeoning. If the base creature had DR, it is replaced with DR 15 / bludgeoning Speed: Same as base creature. Attacks: Same as base creature. Damage: Same as base creature. Space / Reach: Same as base creature. Special Attacks: Same as base creature. Abilities: A dust-stuffed creature gets a +4 Str, +4 Dex and a +2 Con. Alignment: A dust-stuffed creature is always Lawful Evil. Feats: Same as base creature. Skills: Same as base creature. Special Qualities: A dust-stuffed creature retains all special qualities the base creature has as well as gaining the following. *Churn (Su): Once per day per 4 HD of the base creature, minimum of 1, the dust-stuffed creature can spend a standard action that does not provoke to give itself the effects of a Haste spell. This effect, however, is a supernatural ability and cannot be countered. This effect lasts for 1 round per HD. Doing so requires the dust-stuffed creature to wind a key that has been implanted somewhere on his body and thus the dust-stuffed creature cannot activate this ability if he is grappled. *Choking Hazard (Ex): If the dust-stuffed creature takes 20 or more points of damage from a single slashing or piercing attack (before damage reduction is applied), the resulting impact causes a dust cloud. All creatures adjacent to the dust-stuffed creature at the time of the attack must make a Fortitude save or have a -2 penalty to all attack rolls, saving throws and skill checks for 1 round. The DC for this saving throw is equal to 10 + 1/2 the dust-stuffed creature's HD + the dust-stuffed creature's Con modifier. *Dead Aura (Ex): A dust-stuffed creature does not have any auras of its own (alignment, magic, etc), thus it does not detect as having an aura. Any supernatural or extraordinary ability the dust-stuffed creature also does not radiate an aura, but any spells, powers, spell-like abilities or psi-like abilities it has do. Any effect used on a dust-stuffed creature by an outside source still radiates normally. Environment: Same as base creature. Organization: Same as base creature. Treasure: Same as base creature. Category:Constructs